


For What It's Worth

by This_Fandom_Life



Series: Gods Among Us [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Fandom_Life/pseuds/This_Fandom_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone!<br/>Sorry this is such a short chapter. I didn't have access to a computer so this was all done on my phone. That and I had the absolute worst case of writers block!<br/>As an apology I'm going to do my best to update tomorrow. There'll be some Destiel and maybe even some Stony ;)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been three years. Three years and he still thinks about her every day and night. Jessica Lee Moore, his fiancée, or so she would’ve been, had his eldest brother not shown up. Her long honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes, eyes that are arguably bluer than that of the sky. She wasn’t incredibly tall, but she was one of the taller girls Sam had dated. If he tries hard enough he can still smell her perfume; still see her leaning in the doorway, teasing him. He can still feel her long legs wrapping around his waist when he picks her up. Most of all, he can still feel the way he loved her.

The sound of arguing and slamming doors knocks him from his stupor. Sam looks up to see his boyfriend, Gabriel, and his brother Dean. He’s debating rising from his seat to go interrupt when Castiel, decides to intervene.

Since the day that Dean showed up at his hotel door with Bobby, Cas and Dean have been attached at the hip. He may not say it as openly as Cas does, but Dean is in love with him. Sam can tell by the way Dean looks at him. He knows the look because it’s the same he gave Jess.

Now Sam just watches. Whatever Dean and Gabriel were arguing about must’ve had something to do with Castiel because they both drop the conversation. Dean immediately grins, snaking his arms around Castiel’s waist and giving him a small kiss.

Sam can’t help but smile. He used to think it was awkward, because Castiel was like a brother and was making out with his real brother. That and their extremely loud sex sessions didn’t help either. 

Castiel must’ve sensed Sam watching because when Dean pulled away, he turned and waved. Sam took that as his que and got up to join the three in the kitchen. 

“Hello Sam.” Castiel smiled and gave Sam a small hug.

“Hey Cas, long time no see?” Sam smirked and put his arm around Gabriel.

"Yes, I'm sorry about that Sam. When duty calls, duty calls." 

"Here, Here." Dean raises a bottle towards Cas and takes a long drag.

"Dean. It's 12:00 in the afternoon. How are you already drinking a beer?" Sam just looks at him dumbfounded.

"What? It's gotta be five o' clock somewhere." Dean apparently thought this was funny, cause he just grinned. 

"You're impossible." Sam kissed the top of Gabriel's head and turned. "I'm going to be productive and go find a case for us."

"See Sammy, its this productivity that got you into college." Sam just cast Dean a look over his shoulder.

Gabriel whined the entire time Sam was in his office. "Sammy, come on! Come lay with me! Please!" Sam was really starting to rethink this whole attached office thing. 

"No Gabe! I'm busy!"

"Come on, Samantha! You can't work all day." Gabriel resorted to mumbling and grumbling. Eventually he gave up and left.

"Finally." Sam whispered. He had decided. It was gonna happen. He had a working spell, but now he just needed to find the ingredients. He was in the process of trying to find a pen and note pad when he heard a knock at his door. He gave up and started printing the page. 

"Sam, it's Castiel, may I enter? I'd like to speak to you about something." His voice was muted, so Gabriel must've remembered to shut the bedroom door for once.

"Alright, just gimme a sec Cas. I have papers everywhere." It was a total lie. His office was pristine. Or well, it was clean. And somewhat organized.

"Okay. I can do that." Sam heard Castiel humming and he stifled a laugh. He and Dean had been in better moods with everyone and in general since they made it official.

When the page was done printing Sam folded it up and put it in his back pocket. He gave Castiel the all clear and pulled up Google on his computer, starting to look for a case. "What's up, Cas?"

Castiel was nervous. He was messing with lapels of his jacket and fidgeting where he stood. "Well, I have to ask you something."

Sam frowned, instantly worried. "Sure, Cas. Shoot."

"Okay, um, well, I was wondering, um, if it was okay if, um,"

Sam smiled a little, guessing at what he's gonna ask. "Yeah, Cas?"

"Wow, I thought it was gonna be harder to ask Dean..." Castiel mumbled. 

"What was that?" Sam was grinning now.

"Oh, um I was wondering if I could have your permission. To do something." Castiel looked up from his hands to look Sam in the eye. He had a small smile on his face when he noticed Sam's grin.

"Sure, Cas, what is it?" 

"Well, I was wondering if I could, well I guess, not really have your permission, but rather your blessing, of sorts." Castiel grinned. "I want to ask Dean to marry me."

"Seriously, Cas?" Sam laughed. "Did you really have to ask? Of course. You have my blessing."

Castiel visibly deflated. He sighed. "Thank you, Sam. I promise, if Dean says yes I will do my best to be a good husband." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. When he opened it, a black ring with a silver woven linked design was showcased. 

"Wow, Cas. Nice ring. I'm sure Dean will love it." Sam couldn't stop grinning. He was very happy for Castiel and Dean.

"Dean will love what?" Dean started walking in. Castiel snapped the box shut and stuffed it in his pocket without Dean's noticing. 

"It's a surprise. So don't worry about it."

"Sam, going on your family's history, I'm gonna assume that saying 'don't worry about it' is a lost cause." Castiel smiled and leaned back against Dean, who had wrapped his arms loosely around Castiel from behind. 

"Ha, yeah you're right Cas, probably wouldn't be good." Castiel smiled. Sam looked at his computer screen. He was having no luck. Sam closed the window he had open just as the two in his office doorway were discussing supper.

"Dean, I love burgers as much as the next person, but if you suggest bacon cheeseburgers again, I'm going to smack you."

"Then stop suggesting PB&J. God, Cas, you're like three hundred years old or something. You need to open your palette to something more broad than that of a five year old. " Cas started arguing back when Sam groaned. 

"I'll take care of dinner." Dean and Castiel stopped arguing and looked up. "Seriously. And I promise I won't get pizza or hot dogs this time."

"Thank God!" Dean said, exasperated.

 

\-------------------------

 

Now, going up and down the aisles of the grocery store, Sam is trying to figure out what to make for dinner. He's about to give up and call for Chinese when Castiel texts him.  
'Get something Dean will like. I’m going to ask after supper.'

After groaning and throwing a mild fit, he sighs. "Fine. I hope Dean likes chicken nuggets and french fries."

Hearing a laugh from behind him, Sam briefly glances over his shoulder to find a guy staring at him with a huge grin. This guy looks like 40 year old nerd. What the hell is with the armored trench coat? And whats with the horns? Sam ponders all of these things as the man walks up. 

Sam braces himself for Armored Trench Coat. "Hello." He holds out his hand. "My name is Loki."

Tentatively, Sam shakes his hand. "Sam-"

"Winchester, yes, I know." Sam frowns.

"How did you-"

"Oh I didn't. But a brother of yours a is a friend of a friend, your mentioned quite fondly where I'm from."

"Which is where?"

"Oh, somewhere over the rainbow. For what its worth, when asked if you know me, you don't.

 

\-------------------------

 

"Cas these nuggets are freaking amazing. What'd you do to them?" Dean was glowing. Not literally, but like, very happy.

"Good, because I didn't make them." Sam groaned and looked at Castiel, "What?"

"You didn't?" Dean's smile wavered.

"Oh, yes sorry, I thought you said the fries." Castiel smiled. "I did make the not-so-chicken nuggets though."

Sam stopped chewing for a minute. "Thanks, Cas. Here Dean." Sam dumped the rest of his nuggets on his brothers plate. 

"Sorry, Sam. Force of habit." Castiel smiled sheepishly.

"It's okay. Hey what happened to Gabe? I didn't see him when I got home."

He really hadn't. The archangel was no where in sight. Not in their bedroom, Sam's office, or the theater room.

"Oh, he was summoned." Dean smirked.

Sam sighed and looked at Castiel. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

"Could my brother and my boyfriend please stop having eye sex?" Castiel choked. Dean smirked, his mind going straight to the gutter. "That's the reaction I wanted! Boo-Yah!" Sam started laughing as Dean threw his fist in the air and Castiel slowly returned to his normal shade of pale, which only made Dean start laughing. Soon they were all guffawing at the kitchen table.

After they all stopped laughing, Sam got up and cleared the table. When he returned, Gabriel was sitting in his seat. Castiel, Gabriel, and Dean were chatting softly waiting on Sam to get back. "Hey, babe." Gabriel smiled and Sam pulled up a chair next to him. He had just leaned his head on Gabriel's shoulder, when Castiel cleared his throat. He raised an eyebrow at Sam, who just smiled and nodded.

"Let's all go sit in the den. Listen to the record player, by the fireplace." Castiel smiled.

"We have a record player?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. I found it a few days ago. You acted just as surprised then as you do now." Oh. Castiel took his hand and they walked to the den. Sam sat kept his head on Gabriel's shoulder. "Gabe, Sam, when I said lets all go in the living room, I meant you guys too." While Castiel was yelling, Gabriel looked down at Sam. Sam looked up at him and sighed.

The two made their way into the den and sat on the couch opposite from the one Dean and Castiel were sitting on.

Once they were all situated on a couch the mood set, with the music playing softly and the fireplace lit Castiel started to speak. “Dean, I can't imagine watching you grow old with anyone else, nor do I want to. And as a child of God, I can honestly say that he was showing off when he created you. A lot of people could try and say, 'Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' But I can't. Because I was the one to grip you tight and raise you from perdition. My orders were to watch you, keep a distance, but watch. I couldn't keep my distance. Because everything you say and do is intoxicating. I'm not good at saying the right things or being sweet. I'm terrible at flirting and miss the punch line half the times when you do.  
But I can do this.” Castiel rose and then dropped to one knee, pulling out the ring box. Gabriel gasped as Dean grinned, eyes starting to get red. “Dean Winchester, Righteous Man, Marry me.” He stopped and when there was no response from Dean, he added softly, “Please?”

Dean laughed. “Damn it, Cas. You stole my spotlight.” Castiel frowned and tilted his head. 

“I'm afraid I don't understand Dean.” 

“’Course ya don't.” Dean knelt next to him and pulled out a ring box similar to the one Castiel had in his hand. “I was going to propose to you, goofball.”

“Oh.” Castiel was still confused. “So is that a yes then?”

“Was there ever a doubt?” Dean nodded and took Castiel’s face in his hands and kissed him. 

“Well I guess that solves that argument.” Gabriel stood and stoically left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

“Gabe.” Sam stood in their bedroom doorway looking at Gabriel. “Gabe, talk to me.” Sam started walking over and Gabriel got down on one knee.

 

“Gabe.” Sam stood in their bedroom doorway looking at Gabriel. “Gabe, talk to me.” Sam started walking over and Gabriel got down on one knee.

 

“Dean-o and I were fighting about who would propose first. Now I can’t follow up like with what happened back there, but I can still ask.”

 

“Gabe, I-” Gabriel held up a finger to cut him off. Sam sighed. 

 

“Not now, Sam.” Gabriel held out an open ring box. “Marry me first.”

 

Sam blinked. A lot. The ring is beautiful no doubt, but so is the one burning in his office desk drawer.

 

“No.” Gabriel’s face fell. “I, I can’t marry anyone. I already promised someone.” Sam’s eyes glazed over. "I'm sorry Gabe. I love you. I really do, but I just can't marry you."

 

"Do you really, Samuel?" Sam balked at the sound of his birth name. "Honestly. Do you really love me?" Gabriel looked up at Sam with soft eyes and whispered, "Do you really think that I can't see what you're gonna try to do?"

 

Sam stuttered, "What do you mean? Of course I love you Gabe." Gabriel walked right up and got in his face.

 

"Oh yeah?" brushing past he shuts the bedroom door, locks it and turns to look at Sam. "Prove it." Less than a second passed before Sam had Gabriel pressed against the door.

 

"Can do." Sam kissed Gabriel feverishly. Running his hands up and down Gabriel's sides. He slides his shirt up and over his head, continuing to feel up the torso of his boyfriend. Sam grabs Gabriel's waist and turned him towards the bed and shoved him down onto it. "How dare you question if I love you?" Sam's mind is cloudy. He misses Jess terribly, but he does love Gabriel. 

 

The corners of Gabriel's mouth turn up for a split second. Then they both snap their heads up when they hear a knock at the door. 

 

"Hey, Gabe, Sammy, I'm headed to the shop for a sec. Tony got somethin' in he thinks I'll like. Cas is staying." Sam started pawing at the now large bulge in Gabriel's crotch and bit at his neck at the same time. This warrants a loud moan out of Gabriel. "I take that back. Cas is coming with me." 

Sam smirked against Gabriel's neck. "He isn't the only one cuming." Gabriel chuckled and Sam kissed, nipped and licked his way down Gabriel's torso. Once he reached the tent in Gabriel's jeans he stopped. Gabriel, getting impatient, starts undoing them. Sam slapped his hands away. Using his teeth, he finishes what Gabriel started. 

After getting the jeans off, Sam proceeded to work on the erection that was trying its best to escape from the waistband of his briefs. Sam did nothing to try and stop it so the sight of it popping out didn't come as a surprise. What did was how big it was. Now, he and Gabriel had had sex before, but it always surprised him, knowing that this hung man was his. 

Sam wasn't a big fan of dirty talk, until he was close, then it just gave him the extra push he needed to go over the edge. Thank God it was the same for Gabriel.

Taking the member in his right hand and pumping, Sam used his left to toy with Gabriel’s balls. He put the tip in his mout and swirled his tongue around it. The whole time he worshipped the huge cock he had in his mouth, Gabriel fidgeted. When he stopped, Sam knew he was close so, he pulled off and licked his lips. 

"Don't move." Sam pointed a finger at Gabriel and proceeded to strip. Once clothes were no longer an issue he started trying to find the lube and condoms. "Babe where did you put everything?"

"What're you talking bout? I didn't touch anything." 

"Please, you topped last time. Dont even play." 

"Fine, they're in the closet." Sam frowned and retrieved them. 

"May I ask why?" 

Gabriel chuckled. "I wanted to see you come out of the closet."

Sam groaned and looked at Gabriel. "That was the worst joke you've ever told. You need to be punished." Sam smirked and laid in between Gabriel's legs. Sam hooked one arm under and over Gabriel's thigh and pulled him close to his face. 

Sam teased Gabriel by leaving feather kisses and light touches everywhere but Gabriel's tight asshole. It was driving Gabriel mad, to the point where he took fistfuls of Sam's hair instead of the sheets. 

Once Sam was satisfied that he had lubed Gabriel's ass up enough, he resumed his position on his knees between Gabriel's legs, cock positioned in front of his tight hole. 

Sam slowly slid his dick into Gabriel's ass, burying it to the hilt. The feeling was incredible and both of them wished they could have just stayed like that forever, their warm bodies locked together in sexual harmony. Sam pulled his cock out until just the head was in and then drove it back in again. This drove Gabriel wild and he started to buck his hips to try and fuck himself on Sam's cock. Sam matched Gabriel's rhythm, timing his strokes so that they moved in together and he could penetrate deeper. They both started to speed up and the feeling of Sam's cock sliding in and out of Gabriel's ass became overpowering. 

Sam just barely lasted longer than Gabriel, but the feeling of Gabriel's ass tightening around his dick as he came was too much. It sent Sam over the edge and once he had safely recovered he pulled out. 

After getting rid the condom and putting all the things away, he walked to the side of the bed. He gently forced his hand under Gabriel's chin so that he could look him in the eye. "Don't you ever doubt my love again. I won't be as nice as I was this time." And with that, Sam smacked Gabriel's ass and headed to take a shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> Sorry this is such a short chapter. I didn't have access to a computer so this was all done on my phone. That and I had the absolute worst case of writers block!  
> As an apology I'm going to do my best to update tomorrow. There'll be some Destiel and maybe even some Stony ;)


	3. !!AUTHORS NOTE!!

Hi! So I know, long time no post. I kinda locked myself in a closet and forced myself to write a lot. Except that got me thinking about some of the stuff I write on tumblr. So now I'm curious. How would y'all feel if I reposted this on tumblr and continued it from there???

I want y'all's opinion, rather than just doing it and then leaving y'all high and dry.

If y'all could just post your opinions in the comments or just message me, that'd be great :)

Love y'all xx


End file.
